


Glassglow玻璃辉

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 2017年，Merlin决定发动战争创造“阿尔比恩最危急的时刻”，于是他骑着龙出去溜达一圈向麻瓜们公布了魔法。





	Glassglow玻璃辉

**Author's Note:**

> 被和谐部分搬运，全文走http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498

天气仿佛一个预热的烤箱，悄悄告诉所有人灾难的降临，只是这预警究竟有没有听，就是另外一回事了，大多数人不过把热风当作热风而已，吹到耳边，一扇而过；就在伦敦和格拉斯哥两座城市双双忙着心碎的功夫，苏格兰的昆德里同样过得不清闲。

自从被阿古温的私心打乱了计划，森德里德就开始启用β计划。亚瑟入主白金汉以来改变了以往十七年的战略，他不仅对战俘十分宽容，更是下令军队只防御不进攻，搞得森德里德所有硬拳都像打进了软绵绵的沙发垫。这样交了几次手，诸位军事参谋和智囊团出面建议他们改变战略。十几年的漫长战争早已搞得巫师们疲惫不堪，不如顺着亚瑟带起的节奏各退一步。森德里德思来想去，表面上暂时同意了这个提议，眼下魔法这边逼近九月大选，麻瓜那边又计划在战役最初打响的爱丁堡召开新一轮峰会，实在不是双方对峙的好时候。于是当麻瓜们将峰会主题定为了“We are Warlocked”以凸显对战争的厌恶时，森德里德撤下了“Magic is Might”；除了和亚瑟•潘德拉贡远程示爱、准备竞选，暗地里，森德里德在为前两件事准备第三件事。

时间回到两个星期前，当他看到亚瑟和那个叫格温的姑娘一起出现在肯辛顿宫，森德里德就明白手中的把柄算是要彻底搁置了。报纸沾着国王粉的泪水飞满街头时，森德里德上了一辆夜骐拉的马车，悄无声息地离开了魔法部；马夫向南走，一直走到魔法与麻瓜边界处的昆德里，这里重重高楼早已废弃，大约十年前矮人接管了这片土地，浩浩荡荡地展开了土木工程，如今这里地穴遍布，深者钻入地下好几英里；森德里德在其中一个地穴下车，用暗号扣开洞门，接着坐上一个玻璃胶囊似的车，沿着长长的轨道往下，一开始周遭只有褐色的泥土、坚硬的灰岩、车下的轨道和两岸的火把。可几分钟后随着一声响亮的“咕嘟”车子冲进了一片黑暗的水域，胶囊车两侧伸出两个螺旋推进器，顶部触角发出萤火虫一样幽蓝的光，引来了附近一群小鱼，可它们谁也跟不上这条“大鱼”的速度，很快就被甩在了后面；森德里德在舱内脱去了外套，将一枚浅蓝色的别针别到胸口。大约五分钟后，“大鱼”降了压，升上水面来到一个房间中的水池内，推进器往回收，池底百叶窗似的打开排水门，等车子变回一颗透明胶囊时，水也排干了，森德里德走出车子，在铁门上的扫描仪处扫过虹膜，来到了“试管”。

 

莫甘娜第一次来到“试管”是在六个礼拜前，那时候她和弟弟坐在原本为另一个弟弟准备的车子里，漫无目的，那时，莫高斯主动提出可以为他们提供临时庇护所，“试管”就是那个临时庇护所。

这是座深不可测的地下建筑，形如一支插进土里的试管，内部结构则如蚁穴般复杂，别说外面的人找不到这里，就算外面的人找来了，恐怕也没法在这个庞大的地下穴中找到某个人；这里究竟有多少房间莫甘娜不知道，有多少通道她也不知道，它们全都大同小异，没有名字也没有方向，直直弯弯，弯弯直直，除了火把，没个编号也没个名字，就连一向自认方位感很强的莫甘娜在这里也没法走上五分钟再原路走回去；有次她跟阿萨开玩笑，说他们下次出门非得带捆金线和一根狼牙棒不可，“不然在这么个米诺斯迷宫中转来转去，谁知道会不会转角遇到牛头怪。”

阿萨听了却只是微微一笑，“我觉得这个地方挺好。”

“因为永远用不到防晒霜？”

阿萨摇头，“这个地方让我觉得……安全。”

“安全？”

“安全。”阿萨告诉她，“我总觉得这里有什么东西在保护我。”

“那是我。”莫甘娜翘着指甲告诉他。

阿萨笑了，“真的，我觉得我属于这里。”

“咱们谁都不属于这里。”莫甘娜说，“你只是第一次生活在这种不需要隐藏自己，可以随时随地用魔法的地方罢了。”

“你不喜欢这种感觉吗？”阿萨问她，“这种不需要害怕、可以随心所欲用魔法的感觉？”

“如果我不住在这种像老鼠洞一样的地方，我会的。”

阿萨笑了，“谢谢你陪我。”

莫甘娜就翻眼睛，“其实我只是怕太阳。”

尽管路难走，却也没难走到让莫甘娜望而却步，她始终记得自己来这里的目的，就算眼下做不了什么结束战争的事，不过她也一直没有停止搜寻“不死鸟”事件的证据；这个想法想想都难，实施起来更是难上加难，每天莫甘娜都会出门转一转，却怎么也转不到上头，也转不到下头，她的轨迹总是停留在同一层，直到大约两个礼拜前才找到了一个类似电梯的东西；然而让她迷惑的是电梯里面只有十四个数字，从正七到负七，她随意按了一个正七，电梯往上走，走了七层，她在那层转了转，看了看大同小异的风景，然后找到了另一部电梯，她走进去按下零想回去，却被冷漠的电子声告知他们已经在零层，莫甘娜以为是电梯本身故障，就去试其他键，她按下七，却被电梯又往上带了七个楼层，这时候她才反应过来电梯上的数字就像向量似的只有长度和方向，而不是一把尺子上的不同坐标；等她某天晚饭时把这个发现告诉阿萨，他却像早知道了似的。

“所以这里的工作人员都会挂着定位手环。”

“定位手环？”

“就是一种手镯似的东西。”他握着自己的手腕比了一下，“上面会显示他们的位置，还可以输入不同目的地。”

“这是你每天和莫高斯学魔法时学到的？”

“是。”

“你知道你的魔法比她强多了吧？”

“我知道。”阿萨掰着巧克力蛙，“我只是想从一个入门级的视觉好好看看魔法，”他把一条跳跃的青蛙腿递给她，“你确定不想和我们一起来吗？”

“确定极了。”莫甘娜告诉他。

刚住进这里时莫高斯曾带他们简单参观过几间实验室，“试管”就像魔法部资助下的魔法科学院，有人在这里发明咒语，有人在这里破解诅咒，根据莫高斯的说法，隐形斗篷、反恶咒手套、包括时间转换器都是在这里画出了第一张稿纸。

“这里也负责销毁一些麻烦的东西。”莫高斯告诉他们，“有一个粉碎咒，可以粉碎某个直径范围内所有文字资料，自从十七年前哈利·波特用时光转换器救下小天狼星·布莱克那件事曝光后，森德里德就下令销毁了所有时间转换器的相关资料，说是太过危险。”

“森德里德？”莫甘娜挑高眉毛，“你说的是现任部长的父亲老森德里德吧？”

“是。”莫高斯回答，“他也曾任魔法部长。”

“他也曾下台。”莫甘娜刻薄地补了一句。

莫高斯并不为她的刻薄所动，“说起来，他还是因为‘试管’下的台。”

“怎么讲？”阿萨问。

“十七年前，他动用魔法部很大一笔资金资助了‘试管’一个项目，后来项目流产，又恰好赶上他对梅林事件不当的处理，就被赶下去了。”

“那是个什么项目？”莫甘娜不经意地问。

莫高斯答得干脆：“魂器。”

“我听说过那个。”莫甘娜说，“那是种邪恶的东西。”

莫高斯笑了，“恐怕这是大多数人对魂器最大的误解，你不能因为它曾被黑魔王使用过，就觉得它也是种邪恶的东西。”

“可就我所知，分裂灵魂要通过谋杀。”

莫高斯没有否认这点，“可灵魂附着却不是。”

“什么意思？”

“分裂灵魂是为了把灵魂附着到另一个东西上。”莫高斯说着用餐刀切下一小块黄油抹到面包上，“分裂的部分要杀人，可把灵魂黏合到另一个东西上需要的可不仅仅是咒语，它要求强烈的情感，黑魔王想选择霍格沃茨四位创始人遗物作他的魂器并不仅仅因为那四样东西有强大的魔法和历史意义，更因为他对它们有某种强烈的偏好，他对马沃罗的戒指、他的日记本、他的蛇，还有哈利·波特都有种他对别的东西没有的执念，所以他才可能把灵魂附着在那上面，有人说这充满了某种哲学原理，分裂灵魂需要死亡，黏合灵魂需要执念，执念战胜死亡，死亡销毁执念。”

“所以当年那个项目是想做什么？”阿萨问，“魂器？”

这次莫高斯不讲了，“这个故事太长了，咱们还是下次再讲吧……”她说着，将目光和话题转向莫甘娜：“你真的不打算和我们一起做些魔法小练习么？”

莫甘娜耸耸肩，“我喜欢自学。”

“好吧。”莫高斯也不逼她，“如果哪天你想加入我们，告诉我，我接你去-106。”

莫甘娜从没去过-106，而她不知道的是，对于每次都由莫高斯带路的阿萨来说，他也从没有去过真正的-106。

而-106，正是森德里德来到“试管”那天进入的房间；那天森德里德和莫高斯在-106房间嘀咕了整整一下午，而某对没有血缘的姐弟压根不知道有这么场会面。

彼时，距离爱丁堡的联合峰会只剩下短短十七天。

 

离联合峰会还差五天的时候，亚瑟接到了一个电话，电话是久违的米希安打来的，他最初看到来电显示的时候有些发虚，不知道如果对方问起某些事他该怎么处理，他盯着那个头像，直到尖叫的铃声越来越响，他不得不把电话接起来，米希安没和他寒暄，直奔主题：塞诺斯病了。

“病了？”亚瑟有些惊讶。

“是。”米希安声音很紧，“他病了有一段时间了，一直断断续续地发低烧，但温度一直不高，我们先是用了物理降温，后来又用了药，昨天给他挂了点滴，可他还在发烧，越烧越高，怎么也退不下去，两个小时前还开始说胡话，说想见爸爸……”

亚瑟跳起来，“我现在过去。”

“我们没在孤儿院，我把他接到家里了。”

接着米希安给了他一个地址。

亚瑟夹着话筒抄过笔记下来，说他一会儿就到，然而他刚挂电话、外套没穿就被阻止了。

“亚瑟，你不能就这么过去。”盖乌斯告诉他。

“我知道我是国王，我只是看一眼。”亚瑟争辩，“我陪他一会儿就回来，就一小会儿……”

盖乌斯摇着头开始给他讲皇室的运作方式，“首先我们得去查看情况，确保这件事属实，那的确是米希安的电话她也没有被谁控制，然后我们得确保周边环境、确保塞诺斯的病对您没有传染性，如果这一切定了、确定您可以过去了，咱们再商议交通方式和安保问题，您绝不能自己开车过去，魔法部又有一百种方式拦截门钥匙和壁炉……”

亚瑟揉着太阳穴，忽然痛恨起自己的身份来，“最快什么时候？”

“最快也要一两天。”盖乌斯回答，“可您的日程不允许。”

亚瑟在心里骂了一句，为了让自己保持繁忙不去想他他把自己的日程排得满满当当——这一点儿也不困难，作为新任元首，在九月峰会之前，他所有人都得见见，他不能一到现场，像个送茶水的毛头小子似的凭着肤色判断哪位大人来自哪个大洲。亚瑟翻了翻日程表：丹麦大使，挪威国王，爱尔兰外长，光是这几件事他就一件都推不掉，更何况他还要处理国内的事。他瞪着日程看来看去，看来看去，唯一可以推迟的就是试穿结婚礼服，只是那件事他本来就没安排多少时间。

“后天去。”亚瑟指给盖乌斯看，“后天上午我不去试结婚礼服，这样应该能腾出两个小时。”

盖乌斯一点头，亚瑟就把日程表交给莱昂，“看看前面那场访问能不能缩短点，我从爱尔兰回来直接去塞诺那里。”

莱昂点点头，有点同情地看着他。

“我去给米希安回电话吧。”盖乌斯主动把这件事揽过去，“我给她解释一下你现在的处境……”

“谢谢你盖乌斯。”亚瑟眼神闪了一下，垂下去盯着地毯，“还有一件事……”

“什么？”

亚瑟声音轻起来，“我过去的时候……他不能在。”

 

亚瑟担心这个不是没有理由，既然塞诺斯迷迷糊糊说想见爸爸，那么米希安就没有理由只打一个电话。梅林出现在台阶上时，离她拨出他的号码只间隔了不到一个小时；对于那两个人的情况她已经从盖乌斯那里知道了大概，所以梅林一进门，她也没有多问，只是亲了亲他的脸颊就把他带上了楼。

楼上有三个房间，她把梅林带到最里面的那个，他们进屋的时候米希安的男朋友马修·隆巴顿正用海绵沾着水给那孩子擦着干裂的嘴唇，塞诺斯的嘴唇像被太阳烤得龟裂的土地，一张小脸都烧红了。

他们一进门隆巴顿就站起来退到一边，安慰地揽住米希安的肩膀。梅林坐到床边，从被单下摸出塞诺斯的手，握着手腕开始探测他体内的魔法。

最初在街上探测到塞诺斯的魔法时，他只感受到一种几乎静止的冰冷，而现在塞诺斯的魔法像南北极融化的冰川，汇入海洋变成一场酝酿中的海啸——这绝不是寻常着凉或病毒性感冒。

“他是什么时候开始这样的？”

隆巴顿犹豫了一下，“他六月初就开始觉得天气热，可那时候所有孩子都觉得天气热，所以我们没怎么重视这件事，就在房间里施了几个清凉咒。后来其他孩子就不抱怨了，塞诺斯也没再提这件事，直到六个礼拜前他的体温忽然开始升高，那几天刚好赶上亚瑟才回白金汉，塞诺的体温又在正常范围内，所以米希安和我就带他去了圣芒戈。他们做了些检查，说是天气原因，让我们回来多用点咒语，我们就回来加大了清凉咒的力度，后来其它孩子开始觉得冷，我们就把塞诺从孤儿院接回了家。两个礼拜前他开始发烧，我们用了物理降温，给他吃了药，又带他看了几个私人医生，怎么都不见效，不过那时候他还一直只是低烧，除了头晕没什么大的反应；可昨天晚上他吐了晚饭，之后就突然烧高了。”

“晚饭是什么？”

“意大利通心粉。”米希安自责地咬着嘴唇，“他一直很喜欢意大利通心粉，以前吃从来没什么问题，我也没有改配方，通心粉大家都吃了，马修和我都没事。”

梅林点点头，“试着用酒精给他擦擦，我出去一下。”

大约五个小时后，梅林回来的时候带回了一副银色手镯。

“这是那种抑制魔法的手铐？”米希安问。

梅林摇摇头，把手镯缩小戴到了塞诺手腕上，“这是个冰冻手镯，魔法部制造了上百个用于秘密审讯，它能强行降低佩戴者的体温，我已经取消了上面的反摘除魔法，等他的体温降回了正常范围就一定要及时摘下，不然这东西会冻死他。”

米希安点点头，甩着一支温度计来到床边递给梅林。

梅林捏着塞诺斯的嘴把温度计插到了小家伙舌头下面，不知道是他动作太大还是手镯起了作用，塞诺醒过来，眼睛虚弱地睁开一条缝看到他。

他见到了爸爸，就理所当然地认为另一个爸爸也在这儿。

“他过两天来看你。”梅林告诉他，掌心贴在他的额头，觉得温度降下去了一点。

“没有……大冰球……”

“什么？”

“没有大冰球……”

塞诺挣开他的手，掌心向上，在一道微弱的闪光过后，他掌心像一口枯竭的泉眼似的冒出了几点水珠。

“睡一觉。”梅林俯身亲亲他的脸颊，“睡一觉，醒来的时候你就又能变出大冰球了。”

那晚他没有走，米希安给他收拾了一间客房他也没去，梅林陪在塞诺斯身边，有种那个人也在的错觉；第二天塞诺斯的体温恢复了正常，他们把手镯摘下来，没两个小时他的体温又升回去，就好像一支人体温度计似的不断吸着热，他们没办法，又把手镯戴回去；米希安去了孤儿院，马修也要去夜骐体验店，梅林就给兰斯洛特打电话说明了情况，留在了这边陪塞诺斯；他们一起看电视，梅林给孩子买了冰激凌，中午拌了点儿沙拉，还煮了一大锅玉米浓汤。梅林很久没照顾别人了，他看着塞诺斯喝汤喝得香，也觉得很充实。有一会儿塞诺斯半张脸埋在碗里，咬着碗沿两只眼睛瞅着他似乎想跟他说话，最终没有说；晚上的时候梅林烤了块鸡胸肉，米希安夸了他半天手艺，等吃完饭后，她去洗碗，马修凑过来，问梅林是怎么做的，梅林就一边给他讲一边把步骤写下来；八九点的时候，塞诺斯玩够了玩具，梅林把小家伙揽在怀里给他念故事，塞诺斯有本安徒生童话的立体书，翻开后那些卡片会撑起城堡、船只和海浪，读到《海的女儿》时，梅林才念了个标题，塞诺斯就抬头问他：“你和爸爸吵架了吗？”

梅林愣了愣。

“每次我从电视上看到他，都觉得他很孤单。”塞诺斯告诉他。

“小孩子还懂孤单啊。”梅林勉强笑着揉揉他的头发。

“懂的。”塞诺斯说得很认真，“我小时候，妈妈刚失去爸爸那会儿也是这样。”

“可你妈妈后来渐渐好起来了是不是？”梅林咬着嘴唇，将书合上放到一边下了床，“你该睡觉了。”

塞诺斯也不追问，“你呢？”

“我在楼下，你要想我了，我就上来。”

塞诺斯点点头，把书签夹到书里，“等爸爸来了，我让他给我念这个故事。”

梅林没说话，出门的时候把书带走了，他在身后合上门，发现米希安正端着杯茶站在楼道里。

“我想你也许想喝点东西……”

“谢谢。”梅林接过来，随她来到客厅，这会儿已经将近十二点，不过马修也没睡，正翘着脚在沙发上看电视，他和梅林打了个招呼，然后把电视调到了静音。

“怎么样？”

“他好多了。”梅林回答。

“能查出原因吗？”米希安问。

梅林摇摇头。

马修和米希安对视一眼。

“改天庞弗雷夫人就回来了，到时候我再问问她……”马修说着吻了吻米希安的脸颊，“别担心，他不会有事的。”

米希安接受那个吻的时候有点担心地往梅林的方向瞥了一眼，可梅林正目不转睛地看着电视上的足球比赛，过了一会儿才转过头。马修和他打了声招呼，然后抱着笔记本电脑去了书房，之后米希安坐下来，撕了包薯片递给他，“你这两天累坏了吧。”

“看孩子而已。”梅林耸耸肩。

米希安嚼着薯片，“马修今天从超市捎了只鸭子回来，说明天中午要好好犒劳犒劳大家。”

梅林看着她。

“他还买了些芜菁和牡蛎，纳威——就是他父亲，去年圣诞节送他的那瓶白葡萄酒他也不想留了，说是塞诺斯现在好些了，要庆祝一下呢，对了，马修还是做约克郡布丁的一把好手，等明天中午……”

“米希安。”梅林打断她，凄惨地笑笑，“他不想见我。”

 

五个小时后，梅林走了。

米希安扶着门框看着他的背影。其实她还有些别的事想跟他说，一些最近发生的反常的事，可看到梅林的状态后公主把所有话都咽了回去，她不忍心让他操心这个。虽然她不明白他们之间究竟发生了什么，可却也不想过多干扰别人的隐私。

不过尽管如此，关于那些反常的事她过去几个星期也没有保持沉默，通过兰斯洛特，她联系到了白金汉宫目前的“管家”莱昂。三个礼拜前，塞诺斯病得还没那么重的时候她就找过他们俩，那次他们坐在客厅里，和她姑姑艾丽斯一起。艾丽斯在女儿死后消沉了很长一段时间，直到几个礼拜前兰斯洛特和高文找到她们，提起了他们在巨石附近贝格尔湖区的发现；尽管依然难过，艾丽斯还是整顿精神去贝格尔湖区探查了一番，她围绕巨石取了不少样本，然后回到野生动物学会复职，发现了另一些事。

“是湖泊。”她给盖乌斯和莱昂展示她从单位拿回来的数据，“这些都是这几个月以来英格兰主要湖泊的水位和水质数据，洛蒙勒德湖、奥赫湖、斯米尔湖……我们还额外检测了霍格沃茨的黑湖，每年七月不列颠西部的降水量应该是最充沛的，可现在这些湖泊全都像蒸发一样越缩越小，不止是兰斯洛特和高文提到的贝格尔湖，整个福斯湾地区都发生了大规模生物死亡现象，许多湖边都冲上了鱼类尸体。过去几个月野生动物学会和皇家地质学会一直在联手研究这个问题，他们取了不同地点的湖水样本回来分析，我们发现不止一处湖泊的矿物质含量翻了十二、三倍，还从湖床上提取到了大量硫磺和硼砂。”

这话听得莱昂一脸茫然。

艾丽斯递给米希安一个眼神，米希安点点头，转身去了。公主回来的时候端着一杯热水，艾丽斯取出了一盒玫瑰花茶，挑了朵放进热水里，用一根玻璃棒搅了搅。没几秒钟，花瓣上散开几缕红色融进水中，整杯水不一会儿就变成了一种淡淡的橙色。

“这些玫瑰花掉色？”莱昂很茫然地猜。

“不。”米希安告诉他，“四五个月前，马修用这些花茶泡水时，泡出来还是蓝的。”

“花青素。”艾丽斯解释，“玫瑰花里的花青素遇碱性水会变蓝，遇酸性会变红。”

“所以苏格兰的水在四五个月内从碱性变成了酸性？”盖乌斯问。

米希安点点头，“起先马修以为是我们家的问题，后来发现好像不是。”

“我们觉得这是大量生物死亡的原因，是水的问题。”

“可你们不知道水的问题又是什么造成的？”莱昂问。

艾丽斯点头，“不过有一种说法……”她取出一份剪报，铺平在桌子上，“列夫·门捷，英国科学院地质研究所，我不知道去年圣诞那天晚上你们有没有人看过《地球解密》？那是一档科学探索类节目，去年圣诞节那天，嘉宾就是列夫·门捷。”

盖乌斯和莱昂都摇摇头。

“好吧。”艾丽斯继续往下说，“那天晚上他在节目里提出地球已经进入了一个不可再生资源开采的致命转折点，如今地壳结构比过去的几百万年都要脆弱得多，人类活动已经远远超过了这个星球自我恢复的额度，它正在透支。”

盖乌斯越听越迷糊，事情怎么越说越玄了，“这和苏格兰的水有什么关系？”

“今年四月的时候，门捷死了，心脏病，死在了四月二号。”

“‘不死鸟’事件的前一天。”

“对，所以没人过多关注他的死亡，不过就在三月底，他在《自然》杂志上发表了篇论文，是关于苏格兰的地质结构与水源污染的，论文里他提出了一种观点，说是地壳已经进入了下一个活跃周期，离心力正——”

莱昂终于忍不住举起了手，“我有点跟不上。”

艾丽斯放下了剪报，“简单说，列夫·门捷觉得某种物质正从地心渗出来，污染了地表水。”

“这就能解释湖床中的硫磺和硼砂。”米希安补充。

莱昂一脸懵逼地看着她们，“好吧，假设这些假设都是真的……”

“等下，先看看这些数据。”马修·隆巴顿说着掏出了另一卷文件，文件上是一条折线图。

“这是什么？”

“是邓布利多军制作的魔法能量波动图。”米希安告诉他们，“马修的父亲，纳威·隆巴顿是邓布利多军的初代成员，这张魔法能量波动图就是他们制作的，上面记录了过去几个月魔法干扰波的活动情况。”

“从伊尔镇那次开始。”盖乌斯看着数据上的第一个峰值，那次事件他记得太清楚了，阿萨和莫甘娜两个人的魔法双双失控，莫甘娜顶撞先王被关进了伦敦塔，阿萨失控中杀死了图书管理员。

“是。”马修的手指顺着线往下滑，“伊尔爆炸那次的魔法干扰波是最强大的，那次事件后许多魔法高强的人和龙都消失了，所以邓布利多军决定开始记录，第二个峰值是在不‘不死鸟’事件当天，这次的魔法干扰波非常弱，不过也达到了一个小峰值；第三个峰值是在五月十三号那天，第四个是六月初，虽然没发生什么别的事，不过从那个时候开始不列颠气温开始明显升高，第五个峰值是在两个礼拜前……”

“‘巨石任务’当天。”盖乌斯觉得快要说不出话。

“是。”马修说，“一开始我们不觉得这些事有联系，当时亚瑟还没有成为国王，很多事我们都不知道，可现在看来，好像每次发生什么事，空气中这股干扰波都会出现。”

“所以，不列颠的天气正在变热，苏格兰的水正在变酸，空气中还有一股魔法干扰波，每当发生什么的时候就会出现。”莱昂总结。

“或者当干扰波出现的时候就会发生什么。”马修纠正。

“不止是这样。”米希安补充，她一手拿着魔法能量波监测数据，一手拿着过去几个月各大湖泊的水质检测报告，将两份文件叠在了一起，莱昂凑过去看，起先他没发现什么，可很快明白过来——

“五处峰值是重合的。”这个发现让他不寒而栗。

“是。”马修和米希安对视一眼，“这两份文件一份来自魔法，一份来自麻瓜，如果不是我们几个机缘巧合凑到了混血的中间地带，或者兰斯洛特和高文没有把巨石边的发现告诉艾丽斯，或许永远不会有人把这两样东西联系起来。”

“魔法部部长知道这件事吗？”盖乌斯问，“苏格兰现在是魔法地盘，他总得管一管吧？”

“这就是最奇怪的地方。”马修说，“森德里德没有管，不仅没有管，他还掐死了所有关于伊尔爆炸后人口失踪和龙失踪的报道，救世铁三角和马尔福他们几次沟通无果，所以自从兰斯洛特和高文发现了巨石湖边的异常，我们已经重新集结了邓布利多军和凤凰社，现在是他们在暗中调查这些事，米希安说亚瑟应该也会想知道，所以我们告诉了你们。”

“现阶段我们有什么能帮忙的吗？”盖乌斯问。

“麻瓜技术。”艾丽斯说，“如果隐瞒这些事的人中有森德里德的人，他不会轻易让巫师发现，所以我们需要麻瓜的技术支援。”

“我们在想如果国王能派一支麻瓜科学考察队来看看……”

“不行。”莱昂首先拒绝了这种提议，“亚瑟和森德里德正在义和前期，官方无论如何不能派人进入魔法地盘，考察地形更是不行，会有重新挑起战争的危险。”

“如果是私下来呢？”米希安问，“不以官方的名义？”

“我觉得可以。”盖乌斯说。

这次莱昂没有反对。

“科考队的事儿可以交给我。”盖乌斯说，“不过这些事亚瑟还是得知道，得挑个时间让你们见面……”

事情就这么定了。

 

然而他们一直没找到时间，亚瑟的事情一件接一件，总也没个完。盖乌斯用电话和米希安沟通了几次，米希安也表示理解:就算没有麻瓜国王，这件事凤凰社和邓布利多军也一直没放手，盖乌斯听了点点头，这事就一直这么拖了下去——直到塞诺斯病了。

塞诺斯病了后，是盖乌斯联络的米希安，他借此机会不仅约了时间，还约了莱昂，这样一来他们就可以一起把这件事告诉亚瑟；于是梅林离开后、亚瑟要来的那个上午，艾丽斯提着更多湖水样品到了米希安家，马修也请了假，三个人聚在一起，一边喝茶一边等亚瑟的到来，塞诺斯刚刚送走一个爸爸，知道另一个要来，也就没那么伤心，小家伙眼睛里亮着金光，让一架纸飞机围着屋顶飞来飞去；就这样乐此不疲地玩了两个钟头，十点钟的时候，米希安估摸着亚瑟快来了，就又煮了一壶茶，她和盖乌斯通了下电话，确定计划没有变后才拨出了茶叶。将锅架在炉子上时，她怎么也想不到，那双疲累的、穿着昂贵的皇家定制手工皮鞋的步子从来没能落到迎宾毯上。

 

让我们把时钟往回拨，拨到“探亲日”那天早上，当梅林在米希安家里喝下最后一杯咖啡时，莫甘娜开始了她的计划；经过六个礼拜的观察探索，她已经摸熟了这里人的作息规律，比如每天早晨七点四十到四十五之间都会有一个紫袍子女巫来她的房间清洗，比如紫袍子女巫每次都会推一辆宾馆清洁工似的车，比如她进门后总会习惯性地将进门卡塞进左手边的口袋，诸如此类，等等等等；于是“探亲日”早晨八点零五分，清洁工从公主房间里出来时年轻了几岁，她穿一身并不那么合身的紫袍子、推着清洁车站到了电梯里。等两面钢门牙齿一样闭合、切断了视野里那条熟悉的走廊，清洁工往定位手环里输入了几个礼拜前听过的那个号码：-106。

按下确定。

电梯划着风落下去。

可清洁工不知道的是，此时此刻在她的房间里，另一名“昏迷”的清洁工忽地坐了起来。

莫高斯收到第二条消息是在五分钟后，手下把纸条递给她，她将它捂在胸口做了个祈祷才打开——最终一轮民意调查显示森德里德落了对手十二个百分点。这结局虽让人失望却也在意料之中。莫高斯将纸条点着、扔进烟灰缸，既然森德里德连任无望，那么这个布了近二十年的局也终于来到尾声、可以破釜沉舟了。

“人到位了么？”莫高斯问那个将消息传给她的手下。

“三组人都到位了。”那人回答，“情报显示目标几天前改了行程，所以我们把行动时间提前了两个小时。”

莫高斯站起来，“AsaⅠ呢？”

“AsaⅠ已经到了车库。”

“做得好。”

手下离开后，莫高斯来到镜子前，看着自己打卷的金发，还有身上那件过于肥大的深红长袍。长袍洗了太多遍，又有将近二十个年头，虽然精心收着，可终究是破过了又补全的东西，许多地方磨得薄了，隐约可以看见皮肤，还有袖口处的线头……

莫高斯看着镜中的自己，想着、想着，母亲当年是否也曾像自己一样站在镜子前，带着同样的希望和雄心，去迈上那条凶险的路？那时候她是否知道自己即将向永生迈出前人所不曾迈出的一步？当她躺在瓦砾中、被浓烟烈火包裹、舔舐，是否曾后悔、曾幻想有一天自己的女儿会用十七年改写那个悲剧的结尾？

莫高斯不知道自己在镜子前站了多久，她在镜子前站得思潮澎湃、热泪盈眶，然而当几分钟后她穿上外套、下到车库，见到了等待的莫德雷德，就重又变回那副恭敬的领路人模样了；他们沉默地上了车，莫高斯扫描虹膜和掌纹，车子没有一如既往地向前，而是走了另一条通道，这条通道两岸没有火把，铁轨却刷了夜光涂料似的始终亮着。

“这不是通往练习室的路。”莫德雷德看着窗外。

“今天咱们不练魔法。”

“干什么我说了算。”

“今天不是。”莫高斯看着他，“今天我带你去一个地方。”

莫德雷德有一会儿想拒绝莫高斯的摆控，不过最终好奇还是占了上风；他能感到他们在向下落、还在向下落，他不知道他们究竟落了多久，却知道他们一定已经在地下几千英里的地方。他觉得越来越热，心里涌起一阵莫名的焦躁，还有一股亲切的感觉，这让他有些恐慌，就在他准备叫停时，车子停下了。

他们从车里走出来，面前的石门像得了什么命令似的向两侧恭敬地滑开，莫德雷德被熟悉的感觉包裹着愣了片刻，然后他迈开步子。

这是间屋子，不过说是屋子却也不准确；如果不是知道他们正处在地下，莫德雷德会错觉自己走进了一座神庙，这间屋子比之前“试管”里任何屋子都更古老，罗马式的柱子撑着三四层楼高的天花板，天花板上绘着神秘的几何图案，蓝色的火焰由铁链吊着从上方垂下来，在他们走过时敬礼般地旺起来；莫德雷德走过屋子，走上几级台阶来到一个更高的平台，平台上有一个祭坛似的东西，边缘雕刻着火焰、山峰和如尼文。

莫德雷德摸着那些文字。

“这是哪里？”

他转过头，却惊恐地发现莫高斯眼里盈满了泪水，接下来，她说出了他余生难忘的一句话——

“Asa，欢迎回家。”


End file.
